A Forbidden Love Story
by snowyporcelain
Summary: Len Kagamine Knows That He shouldn't love his sister Rin Kagamine In that Way. But He Just Cant Help It. Follow Him on this lovely High school drama-ish adventure to claim his love! I suck At Summarys XD
1. Introduction

Alright! Hellooooo peoplessss! This is my very first story. It Might Be Horrible But I'm Trying Really Hard. I hope You Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Any Of The Characters Used In This Story. All Characters Belong To Crypton Future Media.

Len's P.O.V

Hi. My Name Is Kagamine Len, and I go to Vocaloid High with my sister Rin, and my friends. Now I've got a secrect that almost everyone knows. (Except Rin Of Course.) I've Had A crush on her ever since we were kids. But, It's Wrong... A brother isn't supposed to love their sister that way. It's Sort Of Like Forbidden Love. So This Is the Story Of how Rin and I came to luv one eachother.

Regular P.O.V

Rin and Len Where Dead Asleep In their room that morning. Until their mother, Trisha, Barged in shouting: "KAGAMINE TWINS! RISE AND SHINEEE!"

Len woke with a start. A very painful one at that. He jumped ten feet in the air and landed on the floor with a loud THUD. _This is gonna be a LONGGG day._ Len Thought. Rin was still fast asleep like a rock. Once Their Mother Had Left The Room Len jumped on rin's bed a gave her a hard shake. She Had Rolled Over But Nothing More. She's So Cute When She's Asleep. Len Caught himself staring when one of Rin's eyes popped open.

"What are You Doing?" Rin asked while stretching.

"Nothing." Len Anwsered with a small but visable blush on his face.

"Were you watching me again?" Rin Glared back at him.

"No!" Len turned his head away nervously.

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was Too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You guys are gonna be late for school!" Trisha Called up the stairs.

" CRAP!" Both twins yell in unison.

" I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Rin said as she rushed to the hallway.

"Huh? Wait! No Fair! You take forever!" Len pouted.

Rin stuck her tough out and blew a rasberry before shutting the bathroom door.

Len Couldn't help but smile. Shaking His Head While He Thought. _Why do I feel this way about her? _He groaned before running his fingers through his messy long blonde hair. _Whelp First Day Of Highschool Here I Come._

_Yes people I know that was like the shortest chapter in fanfiction history but I promise I Will update soon and longer chapters in the future. But For now review and tell me what you think!_

_Chaio ;)_

_-SnowyPorcelain_


	2. First day of school & Kisses?

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Any Of The Characters Used In This Story. All Characters Belong To Crypton Future Media. If I Did It Would All Just Be Rin And Len Goodness!

Okay! Chapter 2! Thank You To The Wonderful 4 People Who Reveiwed Last Chapter. It Means Alot To Me. Anyway! ShoutOut To! THEFLAMINGORANGEPHANTOMHIVE! Go Read Her Stories They Are Really Funny. Enjoy This Chapter!

_Italics-_Thinking

Baka- Idiot (I'm sure you already knew that.)

Doki Doki- The Sound of you heart beating

(P.S. I'm gonna make Miku that one girl that just won't shut up and leave you alone. Sorry If you like Miku. To Those Of You Who Don't. Enjoy!)

Rin's Point Of View (Shortest P.O.V EVA!)

After I closed the door I turned around and slid down it. Looking In the Mirror And seeing how RED my face was. Thinking to myself: _I do NOT love my brother like that! Then why am I blushing so hard? ARRGHHHH! Rin think straight! I Know He doesn't like me back anyway..._

I sighed Getting up off the floor. I started to get ready for school. _Oh, goody. Highschool. I'm So excited. (Insert sarcasm Here) _I exited the bathroom in a hurry. On The Way Back To Our Room Len stopped me and put a hand to my forehead.

"Are You Alright? Your Face Is Really Red and flushed." He asked.

Blushing even harder than I already was I turned away. I could hear my heart going doki doki in my chest. I probably look like a tomato right about now.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied nudging his hand off my head.

"If You Say So." He walked down the hallway. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe until I heard the Bathroom Door Shut.

Breathing out I said to myself.

" I blew it again."

And this is how this horrible day started.

**At School**

Len's Point Of View.

School at last. Yay. Not. Well At Least I get to see my friends again.

Meiko,Kaito,Miku,Luka and Gakupo.

But Not Exactly.

You See. Kaito,Luka,Meiko and Gakupo are a year ahead of Miku, Rin and I. So we won't get to see eachother alot. At least I have Mi- Nevermind. I take that back. Seeing as she's clingy and Just wont shut up. So Let Me Rephrase That. At Least I have Rin. With her Beautiful smile. And Her lushous ( A/N I can't spell that. If you know how to. Tell me in the reviews!) bright yellow hair. And her big cerulean blue eyes. And Her-

Well.

That Thought lasted long.

Ya know.

I just wanna punch Kaito In the face sometimes.

I wa standing next to Rin and He thinks it would be funny to push me into her and accidentally kiss her.

My life is ruined.

We both Look Eachother in our wided blue eyes. Hands Covering Our mouths.

And do you know what happens next?

Rin runs.

Far away from me.

I turn around and (seeing as i'm..short and couldn't reach his face.) punch him in his chest.

"You Jerk!" I scream at him before running in the opposite direction Rin ran.

Kaito just stood there dumbfounded thinking to himself.

_What did I do?_

There goes my first day of highschool. Down the drain.

How could this day get any worse?

At that very moment I slam Into a Wall.

Great.

...

I feel Kinda Bad now...

I Hope You Like It So Far. Welp! That was chapter 2! Kind of a cliffhanger. I'm getting better! (At least I think.) Thanks For Reading! Please review. Until next chapter.

Sayonara!

~SnowyPorcelain


End file.
